fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
The Rescue Mission After Lucas realizes something must have happened to Dawn, he quickly hurries over to the Valley Windworks. He first stops off in Floarama Town, to get some supplies and restore his Pokémon's health. He first heads to the Pokémon Center, and drops his Pokémon off there, and then heads to the Pokémon Mart while he waits for his Pokémon to be restored to full health. He buys a few Potions, and some Poké Balls, but notices an oddly colored Poké Ball. The shopkeeper tells him it is a Great Ball, and it has more power than a normal Poké Ball. Lucas decides to buy one so he can test it out and see how well it works. He then heads back to the Pokémon Center quickly, and is told by Nurse Joy that something is wrong with his Turtwig. They hurry over to Turtwig, and notices that Turtwig is feeling very ill and sick. Nurse Joy recommends Lucas leave Turtwig at the Pokémon Center for a while, and asks Lucas if he is going far away. Lucas responds that he is just going to the Valley Windworks for a little while, so he can come back and get Turtwig. Lucas gets Starly and Shinx, and heads to the Windworks. He notices that a part of the building has collapsed, and notices a Piplup panicking outside the building. As Lucas walks up to the building, he notices that the Piplup recognizes him, realizing that this is Dawn's Piplup. He hurries over to try and find a way in the partly destroyed building. He notices a small crack in the side of the building, that only Shinx and Piplup can squeaze through. He sends them both in their to see if Dawn is fine. As they head further into the building, they notice that two other people are trapped in the safe part of the building. Piplup heads out of the building to try and tell Lucas of the situation, but Lucas barely understands Piplup. He soon hears something in the building, and realizes that Piplup was trying to tell him there are other people trapped in the building. Shinx soon comes out, stating that Dawn is trapped under the rubble, but still alive. Lucas then hurries to try and remove all the rubble from the area, so he can save Dawn and the other people. However, he finds himself unable to remove the heavier stuff from the area, and eventually grows exhausted from the large effort put into lifting the rubble. Lucas soon notices Turtwig behind him. Turtwig appears to be limping a bit, but eventually starts to glow. Lucas rushes over to Turtwig to see what is wrong with him, but Turtwig starts to change shape, and begins to grow in size. Lucas checks his PokéDex, which states that this is Pokémon Evolution, meaning a Pokémon evolves and grows stronger. Turtwig then evolves into Grotle. Lucas is amazed how fast that took, and realizes that is why Turtwig was so ill before. He then gets Grotle to use Tackle on the large rubble, which moves the rubble very quickly. Lucas then manages to dig deeper, and ends up in the part of the building that is intact. He tells the two people trapped in their to follow him out of the building, before the rest of it topples on them. Lucas continues the same system, to try and find Dawn. However, he starts to notice that the rest of the building is leaning towards him a bit, meaning if it falls, it will fall on him, trapping him as well. Lucas quickly hurries to push the rubble out of the way, with Piplup, Shinx and Grotle helping him, and Starly watching the rest of the building. They finally find Dawn, lying unconscious. Starly then gives Lucas the alarm that the rest of the building is about to fall, and Lucas and his Pokémon quickly drag Dawn out of the rubble. However, the building falls fast, but Lucas manages to get everyone out safely just in time. They bring Dawn to the Pokémon Center, where some comfy beds are. Lucas drops Dawn off at the Pokémon Center, and hurries over to the Eterna Forest. Dawn wakes up, and panicks, as she thinks she is still caught under the Windworks. She soon realizes she is safe in the Pokémon Center, and wonders who might of rescued her from her rubble prison. Meanwhile, Lucas heads through Route 205, happily walking with his newly evolved Grotle, eargerly awaiting his next Gym Battle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters